1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus for controlling an imaging apparatus, a control method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-210589 discusses a remote control system, in which a personal computer (PC) including a display and pointing devices, such as a mouse, connects to a digital camera with a cable, and remotely controls the digital camera.
In such a remote control system, a digital camera captures an image according to a shooting signal transmitted from a PC, and transmits captured image data to the PC. The PC receives the image data, and displays the image data on a display.
However, a user can only confirm the image data after performing shooting, on a display of a PC where the data are transmitted from the digital camera, and cannot confirm the image data on the display before the user captures the image with the digital camera. Therefore, there is a disadvantage that unintended image data is captured and the user cannot acquire the desired image data.